


light in the dark

by mybrainproblems



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr anon prompted "I don't want to be alone" for marichat. Light angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings about Miraculous Ladybug and marichat.
> 
> So. Many. Feelings.

The room was dimly and going by the rough feel of the floor and the earthy-damp smell, somewhere underground. The heightened senses of being Chat Noir gave Adrien the advantage of being able to fill in the blank of deep shadows and fuzzy outlines, allowing him to navigate the room with relative ease. It also allowed him to see Marinette easily and fret over the fact that his classmate had somehow gotten involved in their current predicament.

Marinette was trying to keep calm; that it was dark certainly made navigating the room more difficult but her main concern right now was getting away from Chat Noir so that she could transform into Ladybug again. She had been forced to use her lucky charm earlier to defeat _one_ of their enemies and had just barely made it around the corner to de-transform when she found herself being knocked to the ground as the building shook violently. After that things were a bit of a blur involving the floor giving out from under her and someone grabbing her as she fell. And now she was stuck in a dark basement with Chat Noir – _as Marinette_.

“It looks like there’s a shaft in the ceiling here. I think it might lead out.” Marinette squinted up, hoping that she was in fact seeing actual light. She felt Chat Noir move towards her and press against her shoulder as he ducked and followed her line of sight upwards.

“My lady, I do believe you have found some light.” His tone was falsely bright and she felt a slight sting over being called ‘my lady.’ It wasn’t that she _wanted_ Chat to be interested in her but she thought that it was only Ladybug who he ever referred to like that.

“Give me a boost and I’ll climb out and see.” Beside her she felt Chat go stiff. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t –” He cut himself off and Marinette turned to look at him, his head bowed and frown lines so deep they were visible in the barely-lit room. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll go up and get Ladybug and –” Marinette stopped as she looked back at Chat Noir, his expression deeply unhappy. She laid a hand on his shoulder and continued, looking him straight in the eye. “And I’ll bring Ladybug back. I’m sure she’s already looking for you; we’ll be back before you know it.” There was still something melancholy in Chat’s eyes as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and bent low, clasping his hands and offering her a foothold.

“The sooner the better, yeah?” He grimaced and Marinette pretended that she couldn’t see the tension in his body as she placed her foot into his hands and put a hand on his shoulder for balance as he pushed her upwards. She wanted to offer some sort of reassurance but it was Ladybug who could read Chat Noir, not Marinette.

“Ah!” There was a solid hand hold at the opening of the shaft and she could see light outlining a hatch only a few more inches out of her grasp. “Can you push me up another few inches?”

“Yeah.” There was a short grunt and Marinette felt herself propelled upwards as he jumped, enough that she was able to push the hatch upwards and catch her hand on the edge as she felt Chat’s support of her feet fall away. As she pulled herself up through the hatch she looked back down, Chat sitting on the ground directly below the hatch looking up at her.

“I’ll – _we’ll_ – be back soon!” She tried to give him a reassuring smile and watched as Chat gave her a tight smile in return before sprinting off to find somewhere safe to transform.

 

Down in the dark Adrien sat in the pale square of light, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees and letting his eyes fall closed as he focused on anything _but_ being there alone in the almost-dark. It was familiar, this loneliness. He had never been particularly scared of the dark but he could feel it now, creeping and encroaching on his square of light. It was here in the dark with only faint creak of debris shifting under the weight of gravity that he could feel his fears manifest; no friends, isolated as ever.

The light around him disappeared, shocking him into action, up on his feet and ready for a fight when he looked up and saw Ladybug staring down at him.

“My lady!” He grinned up at her as relief washed over his body, grabbing a hold of the yo-yo as it dropped down and she pulled him back up.

“I think kitty forgot something.” Ladybug stuck out her hand when he was standing again, offering Chat’s staff back to him.

“Thank you, my lady.” She rolled her eyes as he gave a flourishing bow and straightened up, eyes darting around the room and his brow furrowing. “Is Mar – did the girl find you? Is she okay?”

“What –?” Ladybug let out an awkward laugh. “Oh, yeah. She found me and told me where you were. I said that she should leave and stay out of harm’s way.”

“You’re sure she’s going to be okay?”

“She seems like someone who could take care of herself. I mean, she helped rescue you.”

“Very true, my lady.” He followed after her as she turned and walked towards the doorway, keeping close behind as they exited out into the hallway and feeling the weight drop off of his shoulders with every step; he had friends, he had a partner in crime fighting. Whatever lonely darkness was inside of him shriveled in the light of the world and the brightness of his lady’s smile.

He didn’t want to be alone… and he wasn’t.


End file.
